Envy
by OnceUponACurse
Summary: One of the seven sins. R, is a child of poverty. Sinless R, is sinful in her heart. Why should she deserve to live?


Envy

Envy.  
By: OnceUponACurse

My name is R.

No last name, and not really even a first.  
I never really had a family, no one would care for a child like me.  
As soon as I was about ten years old...the orphanage gave up on kids like me. We were cast into the streets, telling us to fend for ourselves.  
Most of my friends died right away, why were people so cruel that they would knowingly let us die?  
Years had passed, years of suffering and death, it hurt us so very much.  
I was grown up, about fourteen now, I say about because I wasn't sure of my age.

After the fire, the doctors had tried to look up my information, but alas, due to paperwork...I didn't even exist.

I walked aimlessly around the streets of the new bording orphanage.  
All of the other orphans turned their heads as I passed, I didn't blame them.  
The fires from long ago had burned my face and my hands, bandages now covered the tightly so that it would not slip off.  
I wore a single dark blue hoodie, it's hood was long enough to cover my hideous face.  
Hiding the scars more ugly than anything in the world. My scars led to hatred, and isolation...I hated and was hated by people who I have never even met.

"Good Morning," I greeted in vain, nobody answered.

The government sent money to take care of kids, such as myself, money that would fund everything such as what we wore, ate, and where we slept. They tried to compensate fo all the years of pain and agony, hushing us up with a place to stay and money for what we needed.  
They didn't really care, they don't know what we the really people needed.  
We were isolated from real people, and put into dorms in a school that was in the middle of nowhere.  
If they really cared about us, why would they shun us away?

People will always prove to disappoint, never living to what they say.

I was always alone at school.  
People, even in a school so far away fell in love.  
Me, I was always alone, nobody wanted a freak like me.  
Why were people hated for the outward appearence, why?  
Meal times, projects, my dorm, activities, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone!  
A couple hand in hand, jelousy, envy, want, and need.

I wanted a person's attention, needed it.

Even if it was only just a little, I wanted it, craved it.  
They often gave me a hard time.  
I was top of the class, though I barely paid any attention.  
They kicked me, spat at me, an often even...burned me.  
"_Please_..." I pled with them, but I knew they wouldn't stop, it was pointless and a waste of breath.  
The teacher looked away, not taking any part of it, but he _grinned_ as if he approved.  
I hastily retreated to my lonesome and empty dorm. The peeling wallpaper smelled of moldSP, black adorned the walls. The curtains a dark color as well was almost relaxing to see.  
It felt nice and comfortable, the same demeanor, the same feeling as always. There, I would have sat there alone for hours on end, I thought in silence, isolated from the others, all by myself.

I would gain money in the future to hire a plastic surgeon. Go immediately into college and start a new life.

Though...  
What I really wanted...was someone to name me.  
Someone who would acknowledge my existence, someone who would give me a real name. I would find out who my parents were and why I was left all alone, find someone that could help me...

help me...

"_Someone please help..." _I choked,SP"_anybody_..."  
My dark hair covered my face as a silver droplet slid down my bandaged cheek.  
A small knock on my door instantly stopped my crying.  
"R!" A shrill voice yelled, "You have a roommate, whether you like it or not!"  
"A roommate?" I sniffed, "why would I have a roommate?"  
A swipe with my dark sleeve and my tears were wiped, the door opened.  
Gold, was the first to describe this beautiful person, then it was the blue of the eyes.  
It was a boy, fair skinned and most possibly about my age.

"Ah 'ello, my name is Sycral." He smiled gently, "nice to meet you."

"Ah...umm..." My mouth was dry, what would I say to this angelic person?  
"R! Youmust show this young man what we do around here and make sure to teach him the whereabouts of this place!" With those words the door slammed behind the child.  
"I guess ve vill be roommates huh?" He looked away from me, probably disgusted with how I appeared.

"Yes, I'm sorry about this..." I too, looked away, my face hidden by my hair, "you can go ask to chang rooms..."  
He looked blankly at me, "I see..."

My bony finger pointed toward the door, it shivered. "Why don't you go ask them right now? It'd be easier and it wouldn't be a hassle..." The tears started once again, "_please just go now_..."  
It would be easier if he just left, he should choose someone else.  
Without a word he sat beside me. His radience made me envy, his eyes drowned me out, his smile made me warm. "Please stop crying...I won't leave."  
His head rested upon my shoulder, his whisper tickled my ear, "_I won't leave_."

They wouldn't stop...why wouldn't the tears...stop?

To Be Continued...


End file.
